Kumohon, Jadilah Hokage!
by wind scarlett
Summary: Perkataan Sasuke di chapter 632 bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi Hokage membuat banyak orang berpikiran macam-macam. Aku akan menjadi Hokage, akan kukuasai semua wanita di Konoha demi membangun klanku! Aku akan menjadi Hokage, tinggallah di sisiku dan ayo kita lahirkan bayi-bayi Uchiha yang lucu dan imut bersama-sama! Apapun itu, Kumohon, jadilah Hokage, Sasuke! One shot, crack fic.


**Catatan : **ini guyonan sewaktu baca Naruto chapter 632, seperti biasa, butuh fic _crack_ untuk penyegaran. Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur, ya~

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan**: _crack fic_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kumohon, jadilah Hokage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang mengagetkan ataupun sihir luar biasa sakti yang terjadi dalam peperangan di tengah kegelapan hutan—Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Keempat yang melibatkan semua Hokage sekaligus kandidatnya, semua ninja, zombie dan monster. Semua biasa saja, kok. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kalau Sasuke ikut-ikutan ingin menjadi Hokage berikutnya.

Sejauh ini, jarang sekali ada yang ingin menjadi Hokage selain Naruto, sepertinya Hokage adalah pekerjaan yang membawa bencana. Memang sih, hampir semua Hokage meninggal dalam pertempuran. Baiklah, memang ada juga yang meninggal untuk murid tercintanya atau anak semata wayangnya. Sebagian tewas demi melindungi pemimpin desa lainnya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kalau Sasuke ikut-ikutan ingin menjadi Hokage berikutnya.

Semua sudah bisa ditebak, tidak ada yang sedang _nge-troll_ di sini, _please deh_~!

Sasuke adalah murid terpandai di kelas—sekaligus yang paling tampan meskipun banyak juga yang dengki dan iri, memanggil Si Tampan dengan sebutan _Sasugay_. Sasuke juga satu-satunya Uchiha terakhir di desa yang menjadikannya komoditas terbaik sebelum kemunculan mendadak Obito. Sungguh, lagipula semua orang pasti tahu ambisi terbesar Sasuke, menyaingi kakak lelakinya. Dia sudah lama sekali ingin keluarganya tahu bahwa dia ada, dan dia sama unggul seperti kakaknya. Sasuke ingin menjadi nomor satu. _Pssttt_, ada yang bilang juga bahwa keputusan Sasuke menjadi Hokage adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Dengan menjadi Hokage, semua orang akan memaafkan dosa dan pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan, dan mendapat semua pengagumnya lagi. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya kalau Sasuke ikut-ikutan ingin menjadi Hokage berikutnya.

"Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage!"

**.**

**. **

Itu juga berarti…

**.**

**.**

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, akan kukuasai semua wanita di Konoha untuk mengembangkan klanku yang diambang batas kepunahan, huahahahaha~!_ Kakashi Si Mesum mendadak jadi hilang pikiran. Mungkin Sasuke diam-diam pernah membaca koleksi Icha Icha berharga miliknya itu.

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, akan kumakan semua snack yang kutemukan di rumahmu~!_ Chouji langsung terbatuk-batuk, dan bersumpah akan menyembunyikan sebagian di bawah kasurnya.

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, tinggal bersamaku bersama di Konoha dan mari hidup di jalan yang benar dan penuh gairah~! _Karin tidak kuasa tersenyum –senyum sendiri mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sejak menjadi eksperimen Orochimaru, bertemu Sasuke adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi kepada dirinya.

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, kulatih kau cara tersenyum yang baik dan benar~!_ Sai tersenyum datar membayangkan hal semenarik itu akan terjadi dalam hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, akan kuatur Konoha sebaik mungkin dan Sakura akan kujadikan istri. Naruto menjadi milikmu 24 jam dalam sehari~!_ Hinata berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya, dan nyaris pingsan dengan pikiran semacam itu.

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, kukalahkan Juubi, Naruto, zombie. Selama ini aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku karena menjauh darimu, kaulah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Ayo menikah dan lahirkan bayi-bayi yang lucu dan imut bersama, Sakura~!_ Gadis berambut pink itu langsung termakan oleh pikirannya, dan darah segar mengucur deras, mengenai jaket perangnya.

**.**

**.**

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, akan kulatih Naruto sesuka hatiku~!_ Gaara langsung panik, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki, teman pertama yang paling dekat dengannya, dirantai dan dilatih secara akrab dan intim di kediaman Uchiha yang sepi. _Mengerikan, 'kan harusnya dia yang melakukan semua itu!_

_Akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage, kau dapat menemaniku dan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, Orochi-san~! _Orochimaru langsung mimisan parah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kumohon, jadilah Hokage!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Kenapa kalau aku yang menjadi Hokage tidak ada yang mau memperhatikan, sih?" Kiba mulai pundung dan bermain-main dengan _poop _Akamaru. Rasanya hatinya pedih. Pasti Kishimoto-_sensei_ pilih kasih.

"Jangan konyol begitu, kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau ada pendapat atau masukan apalah silahkan tulis, ya.**

** Selamat menikmati liburan~!**


End file.
